Forum:Sabo, dead or alive?
I think there is a strong possibility that Sabo's still alive. Especially considering that while Sabo was trying to escape the city to rejoin his friends, Dragon appeared and talked to him. After Sabo finally escaped the city and stole a ship, the noble sunk his ship, and you later see Dragon returning to his ship and when his nakama asked him where he was, he said he was on that island. There has got to be a connection there. I bet you anything that Dragon saved Sabo just before the ship exploded. Or else why would Dragon show so much interest in him, to just have him die after. You're probably asking then why didn't Sabo appear on the ship with Dragon, well I think Dragon either dropped Sabo off on another island with a nice family, or he had Sabo change his appearance and go into hiding. Or even both. Another thing that's been bugging me, is Law. I'm not sure if anyone agrees with me or not, but doesn't Law seem to have some kind of connection with Luffy and Dragon? Especially when Law randomly showed up in the middle of the battle to save Ace and saved Luffy from dieing. Some are asking, if Sabo's alive, then why didn't he try to save Ace? What if, now this is my theory, what if Law were Sabo? That would explain why law tried so hard to save luffy, and decided to wait for luffy to recover before entering the new world. And Law also mentions Dragons name after he leaves Maidens Island. Now, even if this theory is wrong, I still believe Sabo's still alive. I refuse to give a statement of difinity, but i firmly believe that Sabo should stay dead. Either way, Oda is going to bring it. He knows how to make any twist amazing and beautiful. However, I don't want to have to deal with Sabo again. I would much rather prefer a knew arc. Maybe after a new one sabo could be alive.---------- Jety Lefr i hope his alive and he will be the new nakama of SH <3 I think he is alive and he's waiting Luffy in New World...------LuffyPirateKing I forget who said this first, but if sabo is alive then why didnt he go and try to save Ace as well?Starvtwalker 16:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Because I Guess Oda didn't want to show him now...I Think he will make his appearence in New WorldLuffyPirateKing 20:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC)LuffyPirateKing 22:10 November 26, 2010 (UTC) I want to hold true to the idea that Sabo did die. I think his death was used to show the meaningfullness of Luffy's brotherhood with Ace. All to make his death (R.I.P.) a more emotionally powerfull scene. Luffy lost both his brothers to the gov't. Both cruelly killed, when in his eyes, they held the purest intentions a man could dream of.----------Jety Lefr 13:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) After reading all of the above, personally, I'd like to think that Sabo isn't there to save Ace because he is in the revolutionary army and it is not their battle. Bringing Sabo along would mean that the entire revolutionary army would go over without a real plan. Dragon unfortunately had to prevent Sabo from going over to the warzone. I think Sabo would still be alive, otherwise they wouldn't even show such a history in the first place. -- Rety The reason that history was made in the first place was to show Luffy's "real" past and showing how he lost an loved one like the others, Sabo is dead. "It was later stated in One Piece Green that Sabo actually lost his life in the incident." Hope it isn't true. He should return under dragons army. Besty17 14:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Guys I think sabo is alive because when Dragon returns to his ship one of his nakama says to treat someone...So my guess is that Dragon saved Sabo....What do you think? sabo is alive is u ask he just watch episode 504 he is saved by dragon and brought to the ship where ivan most likely treated him He's obviously alive, seriously how many times do people have to wonder about this. ^He's obviously dead, seriously how many times do people have to wonder about this. It's obviously inconclusive, seriously how many times do people have to wonder about this. He's obviously dead as confirmed by OP Green, seriously how many times do people have to wonder about this. ...... Ok. The one piece of evidance for Sabo being allive is the person being treated by Ivan. If I may draw your attention to the fact that said person was badly burned, and this was imediately after a huge fire that decimated the grey terminal, and Dragon turned up there to rescue people? A burned person we never saw is just that. It may be Sabo. it may not. There is not sufficient evidence to confimr this once and for all. And to be honest, I'm getting fed up of this repeating debate. Unless there is any more evidence revealed for whatever reason, reopening this debate is a waste of time. ^Tell that to the person who started this theard. -Haha, well he is dead, confirmation from the op green. However, if there was a chance he wasn't, in response to why he wouldn't have saved ace in the war was either something was stopping or he was actually there. What i mean is that most people say he has been taken under dragon after being seriously injured. In that case, Ivankov probably aided in healing him. We must remember that Ivankov can not only change gender, but also physical traits such as hair color or face structure. Evidence needed you say? you mean like the cover of chapter 668? 3 cups of sake a bottle on a wooden box... does that ring any bells, perhaps Luffy's, Ace's and Sabo's past. I highly doubt that is coincendence in front of Ace's grave. Now the question is who could've kept it there? Can't be luffy, the burial is in the New World he has only just entered the new world and we didn't see him visit Ace's grave YET. No one else SHOULD know of the 3 sake cups where the trio announced their brothership, apart from Ace (dead), Sabo ( rumours state he's dead, the Green data CONFIRMS WHAT WE saw (I think this is pivotal) i.e it confirms that we SAW a possible death of Sabo rather than confirms his death, I think it falls about the translation. Nonetheless, not trying to start up a debate but a person above wanted evidence, and I think the cover of 668 is a decent start. {Twoford 06:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC)) ^I only see one cup... http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/668 I was reading one of the thread regarding Sabo being alive and someone even mentioned Data book being wrong before, I think that’s BS! There would be a big stain on Sabo’s character for not showing up to save Ace. I can’t get over the fact that Ace, Sabo and Luffy had a very close bond, and if Sabo is still alive, why hasn’t he contacted Luffy yet?! 19:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Zori There are actually 3 cups, the link shown above as you can isn't the exact cover page it has been tweaked to remove the text, but the edit was quite sloppy heck the outlines of the second cup is evident and the sole of the third (zoom in). Here is the original (english) version http://www.onepiecebay.net/manga/One-Piece/668/1 Note the flowers and the outline of the second cup and the sole of the third. Thus the true edit (- the text) is: http://im.bilderkiste.org/1133796813561/01.png Ofc this could be me looking into it, a tad too much, I still believe that if Bon Clay lived after we were all certain he died... Sabo may still be alive. (Twoford 02:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC)) ^Nope, I still only see one, you are probably looking into this way too much... Bon Clay is a different story, and the evidence for his arrest was visable. Besty17 (talk) 23:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)